


God

by CatherineWinner



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the love of her life deals with her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God

**Author's Note:**

> Incest, don't like? Don't read~

Ghani had told the guards to send for her husband and lover; they knew it was the end for their lady. Her health had been failing her for years; no amount of aid had helped her.

Farad'n had arrived first, his face grief stricken.

"Ghani, oh Ghani, I'd give anything. I'm so sorry. I'd give anything to change this." He moaned dropping to the floor beside her bed.

"You can't stop this thing." She responded gently. He was a good man, a good father to their children, a good loyal scribe but there had never been love between them.

"Where's my brother?" She asked desperately.

"Here I am, sister." Leto said from the doorway.

Leto stepped into the room, Ghani locked eyes with him. He hadn't changed since their youth, the worms and covered more of his body but his face had stayed the same.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come in time," She whispered, suddenly feeling her age.

Leto shook his head unable to speak.

"My lord-" Farad'n stood looking at the emperor.

Leto ignored him and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Are you in pain?" He asked slowly, taking her hand in his.

"No, the medics gave me something for it." She answered staring up at him.

"I'd give the world to heal you." He muttered, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know, and I love you for it." She smiled faintly.

"Ghani-" he moaned her name, dropping to his knees. "I'll never let you go. I'll love you centuries after your body is ash. You'll always be with me." He squeezed her hand. "I'll love you for as long as I live."

Ghani smiled sadly, "I love you. My lord, my brother, my husband, my father, my love." She felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. "A Fremen wasting water." She mocked herself. "Forgive me this."

"Forgive you?" he repeated in shock, stroking her cheek. "You have nothing to be forgiven for."

"For leaving you?" she questioned looking sadly. "But this isn't goodbye."

Leto stopped and smiled. "It never is and it never will be." He leaned forward and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Do you know what my favorite moment with you was?"

"When we played our first game of chess?" She smiled at him sincerely.

He laughed at the memory. "No."

"When we played tricks on the servants?" She asked.

"When we were born and I looked across the crib and saw you. I realized I got to have another lifetime with you. No matter what has happened or what will happen I'll be forever grateful for that. I got to be with you and when it comes down to it that's all I really want." He wiped at the sides of her mouth as blood dripped out.

"It was all I, too, ever wanted." She whispered, her voice hoarse. "I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to be apart from you."

"You never will. I hold you always close to me," he kissed her firmly on the lips. Enjoying the taste of her, hating the hint of blood that infiltrated the kiss. "Good bye my mother, my sister, my wife, my love."

Ghani gasped, gripping her brother's arms tightly, she leaned forward.

"Good bye God emporer." She gasped using her final breath.

Leto froze feeling her last breath pass across his chest.

Ghani fell back on the bed, Leto let out a scream that would forever mark the moment he lost his love.

The Emporer clutched her body of his sister and moaned.

"My lord," Farad'n said quietly. "My Lord, she is gone."

Leto gave a dark laugh, still holding Ghani. "Those were the that triggered Duncan's hidden agenda." Leto Muttered.

"My lord?" Farad'n stepped forward, gently stroking his lover's hair.

Leto turned in on him in a fit of rage. "Don't touch her again you simpering toad."

"She carried my children. She was my lover." He said bravely.

"An honor you didn't deserve." Leto snapped pulling Ghani's body out of his reach.

Farad'n studied the half monster man before him. "I though incest was against Fremen law."

Leto chuckled, brushing hair off his sister's face. "We were more then lovers. Our bond was deeper then any lovers' could understand. We were lovers in more lifetimes then I can remember. Our love was indescribable. Our love will last for lifetimes."

"I loved her too." Farad'n said softly.

"Maybe…but it doesn't matter. It will never matter, you will never matter." Leto laid Ghani on the bed and stared silently at her for a moment. "Take her water."

Farad'n watched as Ghanima's women came to take her body.

"And here forth I shall be known as 'God emporer.'" Leto walked from the sick room, and ran into the open desert where he could proper mourn his love.


End file.
